Felipe VI de España/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Felipe VI - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| A cheerful German President Richard von Weizsäcker and a happy, smiling Felipe, the Prince of Asturias, after their talk during the first official visit to Germany by the heir of Spain. OAG/Marco-VG Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Prince Felipe, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Johannes Rau with his wife Christina and Queen Sofia attend attend a reception November 11, 2002 at the royal palace in Madrid, Spain. Getty Felipe VI - Horst Köhler.jpg| DON FELIPE SALUDA AL EXPRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA FEDERAL DE ALEMANIA HORST KÖHLER. Fuente: Casa Real Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Princess Letizia of Spain, Bettina Wulff, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Christian Wulff , Queen Sofia of Spain and Prince Felipe of Spain pose for the photographers at the Zarzuela Palace on February 10, 2011 in Madrid, Spain. Getty Felipe VI - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Spanish royal couple visits Germany, welcomed by President Gauck. AP Archive Felipe VI - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| l Rey Felipe y el presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier/Foto: Efe Felipe VI - Helmut Kohl.jpg| HELMUT KOHL PREMIO PRÍNCIPE DE ASTURIAS DE COOPERACIÓN NTERNACIONAL 1996. FPA Felipe VI - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| The German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder greets in the Chancellor's office Spain's heir to the throne Felipe on an official visit in Berlin. EKS/Marco-VR Angela Merkel - Felipe VI.jpg| El Rey Felipe, que intervino hoy por vez primera ante el pleno del Parlamento Europeo, reunido en sesión solemne en Estrasburgo, posa junto a la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel y el presidente de Francia, François Hollande (d), con quienes mantuvo una reunión. Efe Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| El príncipe Felipe será recibido por el presidente de la República Francesa, François Mitterrand, el 30 de junio en París.- Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes on October 2, 1996 Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon in official visit at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Felipe VI - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, junto al Príncipe de Asturias, Don Felipe, durante el almuerzo en el Palacio Real en honor del presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy, tras el acto de imposición del Collar de la Orden del Toisón de Oro. EFE EFE Felipe VI - François Hollande.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias durante un encuentro con el Presidente de la República de Francia, François Hollande, tras la celebración de la adopción de la nueva Constitución en Túnez Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Emmanuel Macron - Felipe VI.jpg| Dastis revela que Felip VI i Macron van parlar de Catalunya El Nacional Foto: Casa Reial. Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Felipe VI.jpg| Dutch Princess Beatrix (C) talks with Spain's Queen Letizia (R) as King Felipe looks on after opening an exhibition of late Dutch artist El Bosco at El Prado museum in Madrid, Spain, May 30, 2016. Photo: PHOTO: REUTERS/SERGIO PEREZ Felipe VI - Willem-Alexander.jpg| King Felipe and Queen Letizia to visit King Willem-Alexander and Queen Máxima. gpdhome.typepad.com Felipe VI - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R) leaves the Ministry of General Affairs with King Felipe VI. Agencias Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Felipe VI - Juan Pablo II.jpg| MADRID, 3-5-03. El Papa Juan Pablo II conversa con el Príncipe de Asturias, durante el encuentro que celebró esta tarde con los jóvenes en el aeródromo de Cuatro Vientos. EFE/ALBERTO MARTIN/POOL-CE Benedicto XVI - Felipe VI.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias saluda al Papa Benedicto XVI en el Palacio de la Zarzuela en presencia de la reina Sofía, el rey Juan Carlos, los príncipes de Asturias con las infantas Leonor y Sofía y la infanta Elena con sus dos hijos, Juan Felipe y Victoria Federica. EFE Felipe VI - Francisco.jpg| El rey Felipe VI junto al papa Francisco y la reina consorte Letizia. Foto: EFE España * Ver Felipe VI - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Felipe VI, el pasado día 24, en el acto con motivo de la firma del tratado de adhesión de España a la UE. LV DANI DUCH LV Felipe VI - Francisco Franco.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)el Generalísimo saluda cariñosamente al infante don Felipe de Borbón. Esta simpática escena tuvo lugar en el Pazo de Meirás, en el mes de agosto de 1975. Felipe VI - Adolfo Suárez.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias entrega a D. Adolfo Suárez el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de la concordia 1996 Agencia EFE Felipe VI - Felipe González.jpg| Don Felipe recibe el saludo del expresidente del Gobierno, Felipe González Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Felipe VI - José María Aznar.jpg| El rey Felipe VI (derecha) conversa con el expresidente del Gobierno José María Aznar en el exterior del Palacio de la Zarzuela. FERNANDO ALVARADO (EFE) Felipe VI - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Príncipe Felipe, con los ex presidentes del Gobierno, González, Aznar y Zapatero. Vídeo: Atlas | Foto: Efe Felipe VI - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Felipe VI y Mariano Rajoy en uno de sus encuentros. Efe Felipe VI - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El rey Felipe VI y Pedro Sánchez, en la primera ronda de consultas. ÁNGEL DÍAZ (EFE) Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| PRINCIPE-ITALIA:ROM-05. Roma, 2 oct 01.- El Príncipe de Asturias acompañado del presidente italiano, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, a su llegada al Palacio del Quirinal, para asistir a la cena ofrecida por el presidente de la República, en su primer día de estancia oficial en este país. EFE/Manuel H. de León/re Felipe VI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Los Reyes, con el presidente de la República italiana. / Foto: Reuters | Vídeo: Atlas Felipe VI - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| S.M. el Rey recibió en el Palacio Real al Presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella. Casarealtv Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Crown Prince Felipe (R) is welcomed by European Commission President Romano Prodi (L) as he arrives at Commission headquarters in Brussels December 3. Felipe is on visit to Belgium to attend the wedding of Belgium Prince Philippe and his Fiancee Mathilde d'Udekem d'Azoz which will take place tomorrow. HRM//ME Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Prince Felipe of Spain and Princess Letizia of Spain attend the John Paul II Beatification Ceremony held by Pope Benedict XVI on May 1, 2011 in Vatican City, Vatican. Felipe VI - Mario Monti.jpg| El príncipe de Asturias, acompañado por el presidente de la UEFA, Michel Platini, y el primer ministro italiano Mario Monti. Vanitis Felipe VI - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Felipe VI, Letizia Ortiz y Matteo Renzi | GTRES Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Felipe VI - Isabel II.jpg| El príncipe Felipe y la reina de Gran Bretaña, Isabel II, durante la visita de su majestad a España, octubre de 1988. Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) shakes hands with Prince Felipe of Spain, Felipe VI - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May, primera ministra británica, recibe al rey Felipe VI de España en su residencia de Downing Street, en Londres (AP) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Felipe VI - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Don Felipe y doña Letizia fueron recibidos con todos los honores, en Varsovia, por el Presidente de la República, Lech Alexander Kaczynski y su esposa, María, en el palacio Presidencial. hola.com Bronisław Komorowski - Felipe VI.jpg| El príncipe Felipe junto a Ángel Villar, el presidente polaco, Bronislaw Komorowski, y Mariano Rajoy. J. C. C. EFE Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Felipe VI.jpg| Los Príncipes de Asturias acompañaron a don Juan Carlos y a doña Sofía durante una velada en honor a Dmitri Medvédev y Svetlana Medvédeva mx.hola.com Felipe VI - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Before the start of Russian-German talks. With Federal Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel. Foto: Kremlin, Presidencia de Rusia Ucrania * Ver Felipe VI - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey saluda al presidente de la República Francesa, François Hollande; en presencia del presidente de la República de Ucrania, Petro Poroshenko. Foto: Casa de S.M. el Rey URSS * Ver Felipe VI - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mijaíl Gorbachov recibió el ‘Premio Europeo Carlos V’ 2002 el día 3 de junio en un acto presidido por Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias en el Monasterio de Yuste. fundacionyuste.org Fuentes Categoría:Felipe VI de España